


Our Pond

by iamtraassshh



Series: Frog AU! [2]
Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, frog au, like TOOTH ROTTING fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtraassshh/pseuds/iamtraassshh
Summary: Fifi, Marya and Helene's frog, helps Marya with a surprise for Helene.
Relationships: Marya Dmitryevna Akhrosimova/Elena "Hélène" Vasilyevna Kuragina
Series: Frog AU! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819525
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Our Pond

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to read the first work in the series to understand this, but it is recommended.

Ever since they got Fifi, Marya had been planning for this and she finally got the chance to put it into action. Marya was not one to wait around so when she heard Helene tell Fifi that she wanted to marry her she began planning the proposal immediately. Helene had to stay late at work today which gave Marya the opportunity to set up the proposal. Marya was a Russian Lit professor and assumed that her students would be grateful for the time off so she didn’t feel too bad about canceling her classes for the day. 

After Helene left, Marya took the ring out of where it was hidden, in the back of the top kitchen cabinet where Helene couldn’t reach and blew off some dust that had accumulated. She walked to Fifi’s room and waited for a moment in front of the terrarium watching Fifi catch and eat the crickets Helene has given her earlier that morning. When she finished her meal she sat still and stared at Marya. 

“Don’t give me that look, Fifi.” Marya scoffed, “Of course I’m sure about this. 

Fifi and Marya stared at each other. 

“Okay, maybe not completely sure but is anyone ever really? Oh, Jesus, I’m talking to a frog.” 

Marya reached in a finger and patted Fifi’s head before reaching in with the ring and gently placed the ring on her head. “Ok. Now just stay still for,” She checked her watch “7 hours.” 

Marya sighed, it was going to be a long day; she hated waiting. 

Marya decided to do something with all this time and make a rum cake for the occasion. She tried to convince herself that she was making it because it was Helene’s favorite and not just because she stress baked. 

\------&\-----

Marya glanced at her watch, after making the cake she still had about 4 hours to kill. Normally she’d enjoy the alone time and use it to relax but this special situation was causing her anxiety to skyrocket. She hated this feeling, she was hardly ever this nervous. She sat on the couch and turned on The Great British Bake Off, hopefully, it would distract her enough to make the time pass faster. 

It didn’t. After only one episode she began to get restless. Marya decided to take a walk then come back and watch more, she was beginning to accept that she was going to have to wait and nothing she did would change that. 

Finally, Helene got home. 

Marya looked up from the couch, trying to act like she wasn’t incredibly anxious for the past 7 hours, “Have a good day?” 

Helene slumped down next to her, “Uhg no. I spent all day working on a dress and the design was shot down. Which is bullshit because it was sexy all hell.” 

Marya leaned over and kissed her cheek, “I bet it was. I think you should go see Fifi though.” 

Helene bolted up, “What’s wrong? Is she okay!?” 

“She’s fine, she just has something for you.” 

Helene gave her a confused look, “Okay…” 

Helene walked towards Fifi’s room, wondering what Marya was talking about. 

She stood in front of Fifi’s terrarium, “Hey girlie, your mom said you had something for-” Helene saw the ring at Fifi’s feet and she fell to her knees in shock. 

Marya heard the thud and went to the room to find Helene kneeling on the floor with her hands covering her mouth. Marya cleared her throat, “It was supposed to be on her head.” 

Helene turned to Marya, tears were forming in her eyes. She got up and tackled Marya in a hug, taking them both to the ground. 

“Masha,” She started crying, “I love you so much.” 

Marya cupped her face, “I love you too, my dear.” 

Helene buried her face in Marya’s shoulder, hugging her tighter. 

“Is that a yes?” 

“Of course.” 

They slowly got up and walked to the terrarium, Marya reached down and pulled out the ring and slid it onto Helene’s finger. 

Helene snake her arms around Marya’s waist and pulled her in, kissing her slowly yet passionately. Helene began to slide her hands under Marya’s shirt but was stopped by Marya’s hand on her arm. “Not in front of our daughter.” 

Helene pulled back and smiled that confident, teasing, mischievous smile of hers that drove Marya crazy, “Our daughter huh? I like the sound of that.” 

Helene grabbed Marya’s hand and started pulling her towards their room, “Well come on darling. Don’t make me wait any longer.” 

Marya rolled her eyes but smiled. 

“Wait.” Marya said suddenly, “There’s a cake in the fridge.” 

Helene laughed, “You were that nervous eh? 

Marya swatted her arm, “Shut up.” 

“You’re never nervous though, it’s cute!” Helene pulled Marya’s face down to stare into her eyes.

Marya smiled and booped Helene’s nose. 

“Hey!” Helene exclaimed, “What was that for!” 

“It’s cute,” Marya said in a mocking tone. 

“Oh haha.” 

Helene started to move to the kitchen but Marya stayed in place, a soft, fond, thoughtful smile on her face. 

Helene turned her neck and saw Marya standing there, “What’s up? 

Marya grabbed Helene’s hand and rubbed a few circles with her thumb before looking back up at Helene, “I love you.” 

Helene turned around fully, “I love you more.” 

Marya looked Helene dead in the eyes and approached her slowly.

“Marya wha-” Helene was cut off by Marya’s lips crashing into hers and pushing her up against the wall. 

Marya pulled away and rested her forehead on Helene’s, “Why don’t you prove it.” Marya walked off to the kitchen leaving Helene blushing and pressed up against the wall. 

Helene buried her face in her hands, “Goddammit Marya.” 

“Fifi stop it I can feel you looking at me!”

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to the person who suggested this! And a special shout out to my friend Nat for naming Fifi :) (and being amazing)


End file.
